


Lovegood Botanicals & Got Enough Nerve Tattoo

by eatsdeath



Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, No Magic AU, Wordcount: 500-1.000, mentioned Ron Weasley/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsdeath/pseuds/eatsdeath
Summary: The sign went up after a couple of weeks — Got Enough Nerve Tattoo. The shop staff seemed to consist of two redheads, a black-haired man and a chipper young man with bright teal hair. There was a bushy-haired brunette and a young blonde woman who stopped in occasionally while the shop was getting set up but Luna and Neville agreed that they weren't there often enough to be staff.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123358
Kudos: 9





	Lovegood Botanicals & Got Enough Nerve Tattoo

Lovegood Botanicals has been down at Number 37 Diagon Alley since the late '40s, opening up in the quest that followed the Second World War. The flower and botanicals shop has been passed down through the subsequent generations — to the original owners' son, Xenophilius after his daughter was born then to said daughter, Luna, once she decided to stop traveling so much. The shop was a staple, a place easily recognized and well-known by the community and the eccentricity of the family only made that identification easier. The shop flourished under Luna with all of her oddities. She hired on the help of one Neville Longbottom, a younger man but very well versed in botany. 

The storefront across the Alley, Number 38, went up for sale a few weeks later and was quickly purchased. The two of them in Lovegood Botanicals watched as construction happened, both on the interior and the exterior of the shop, and waited to see who was moving in. The sign went up after a couple of weeks — Got Enough Nerve Tattoo. The shop staff seemed to consist of two redheads, a black-haired man and a chipper young man with bright teal hair. There was a bushy-haired brunette and a young blonde woman who stopped in occasionally while the shop was getting set up but Luna and Neville agreed that they weren't there often enough to be staff. 

Her employee teases her a bit about how much Luna does watch the shop and a certain redhead who works there. Sue her, okay? The woman is more beautiful than moon-dew and brighter than the sun. Luna, for all that she doesn't know the other woman's name, may have a teensy crush. Which is ridiculous for a woman in her thirties _especially_ because she has no idea how old the redhead is either. She could be anywhere between Luna's age and Neville's, for Pete's sake!

A throat clearing draws Luna back to the present and she tears her eyes away from her front window. Neville stands in front of her with a grin and — a basket? He pushes the basket into her hands and pulls her to the front door.

"Go talk to her already, Luna. Just introduce yourself, give her some plums and ask her out. I can't take it!"

With that, he nudges her out the door and closes it behind her. Luna blinks in shock. _What_? She lifts the edge of the covering on the basket and inside are Dirigible plums that she and her father have grown all of her life. Fresh and ripe. Perfect. A light laugh bursts from her and she smiles over she shoulder at Neville who's waving her on from inside their shop. Luna crosses the Alley, opens the door to Got Enough Nerve and smiles at the boy behind the counter. The teal-haired boy can't be older than eighteen, maybe twenty and he greets her happily.

"Hi! Welcome to Got Enough Nerve where we believe anything is possible if you've got enough nerve."

"And good sense."

"Hey, Aunt Gin."

There she is and wow, is she even more beautiful up close. Luna can feel her cheeks flush as Gin comes down the back hall to the front.

"And good sense, Teddy. We aren't encouraging crazy tattoos here, kiddo."

"Right, Aunt Gin!"

"Go help Harry with whatever he needs. Shoo."

The boy salutes her with a cheeky grin and dashes off to the back of the shop. Gin leans against the counter and looks at Luna before her eyes widen, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh. You work across the street, right? I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She offers a hand for Luna to shake. "I co-own the shop with my brother and his boyfriend."

Luna shakes her hand with a smile, placing the basket of plums on the counter.

"I'm Luna Lovegood; I inherited Botanicals from my father — when he retired."

Ginny gives a relieved laugh and crows feet crinkle at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to offer condolences for your loss." Her eyes grow wide again before she knocks her head against the counter. "That's not how I meant to say that. Wow, I'm so sorry I'm a mess."

Luna laughs and pushes the basket towards Ginny.

"These are from my garden. They're plums — to welcome you to the Alley!"

Ginny peels back the cover and takes a peek at the fruit before her face breaks out in a large grin.

"They look delicious, Luna."

"Is that food?"

A tall red-headed man comes to lean around Ginny and grab a plum.

"Wicked!"

He takes a large bite of one before noticing they're both looking at him.

"What?"

Ginny rolls her eyes and smiles sheepishly at Luna.

"This lug is my older brother, Ron. He's like an animal — the slightest offer of food and he's there. Ron, this is Luna; she owns Lovegood Botanicals across the way."

Luna greets him. He gives them a wave and wanders back through the shop. Ginny leans forward across the counter.

"Luna, do you want to get dinner with me?" She flushes and Luna almost swoons. "This'll make me sound like a stalker but I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you since we moved in. And, like our motto, it's possible with enough nerve so I had to ask. You can say no. I mean, I don't even know if you're single or if you like women."

Luna laughs and holds a hand out in front of Ginny's face.

"I would love to go to dinner with you. What time do you get off?"


End file.
